Sexo en el semáforo, con el verde de enfrente
by Brindo Por Constanza
Summary: Bella, sumida en su espera, vivirá el mejor sexo, con un desconocido.../ m & l


Corrí y lamentablemente no alcancé la luz verde del semáforo. Revisé mis bolsillos y encendí mi reproductor, la melodía de una sexy canción resonaba en mis oídos, mentalmente bailé; solo mentalmente, me encontraba esperando para cruzar la calle junto a unas diez personas más, no era mi objetivo pasar vergüenza. Puse mis manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo y fijé la vista hacia el frente, tratando de buscar un punto, algo con que distraerme.

En la vereda de enfrente, había un hombre que no solo llamó mi atención, si no, que cautivó mi libido, vestía de traje, seguramente de marca, miraba hacía cualquier parte, con las manos en los bolsillos, era alto y bien fornido, su cara era como pulida en mármol, se veía pulcra, pero seria y fría, su perfil estaba compuesto por una nariz recta con un mentón a juego, se mordía un labio, lo que hizo que mordiera el mío también.

De pronto giró su cara y su mirada quedó frente a la mía, sus ojos verdes me intimidaron de todas las formas posibles, por lo que desvié mi vista riendo por la tontería de mi acción. ¿Qué pasaba si lo miraba sin escrúpulo alguno? Coquetear con un extraño no era algo que hiciera con frecuencia, pero que mas da, estaba en un semáforo, no tenia nada más que hacer.

Subí mi mirada para reencontrar los ojos esmeraldas que me habían amedrentado, para mi sorpresa su mirada estaba fija en mi, analizándome, intenté descifrar sus pensamientos a través de su mirada, única, intensa y excitante; guardé para mi cada facción de su rostro, al cambiar de posición, apoyando todo su peso en su pierna izquierda, su cuerpo se tenso de una forma exquisita, cada músculo contraído se identificaba a través de la tela, todo su ser era una obra de arte, que yo quería, deseaba tener.

Tan abstraída me encontraba, que no me dí cuenta cuando alguien tiró de mi brazo y mis piernas comenzaron a correr. Pude ver como el hombre de traje avanzaba delante de mí como poseído, su cara cambió cuando llegamos a la entrada de un edificio al cual entramos y subimos al ascensor.

Intenté calmar mi respiración, traté de concentrarme, no entendía que hacia ahí, pero no entendía tampoco algo muy importante, donde estaba mi instinto, mi sentido de supervivencia, porque si alguien me tomase del brazo y me llevase a alguna parte es secuestro o ¿no?

Hasta ahí llegaron mis pensamientos, el hombre se acerco a mi, lentamente mirándome a los ojos, pegó su frente a la mía, mientras subía sus manos (suaves manos) por mis piernas, debajo de mi falda, hasta llegar a mis glúteos. Me acerco a él, así pude sentir por fin su cuerpo, su fuerte cuerpo; tenía dos sensaciones en mí, la primera era miedo, no sabía que pasaría y la segunda era curiosidad, no de la sana, necesitaba tocar su cuerpo, sentir su boca en la mía. Esas sensaciones se mezclaron dando paso a la excitación.

Calculaba que a cinco centímetros estaba su boca de la mía, lo que ya no sería, porque acorté la infernal distancia y probé sus labios, sabían a menta con chocolate, no podía dejarlos, hasta el momento era lo más delicioso probado y no estaba en mis planes dejarlo. Mi nuevo amigo me tomó bruscamente, lo que sacó un pequeño gritito de mi boca, hizo que enredara mis piernas a su cintura al mismo momento que mi falda se subió completamente.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y pude ver un largo pasillo, por alguna razón, este hombre, me dejó en el suelo, se arregló el traje y salió en busca de alguna puerta yo, instantáneamente le seguí hasta el departamento 75. Cuando abrió la puerta me miró y entró, no tuvo ningún gesto de invitación, simplemente dejó la puerta a medio abrir. Si ya había llegado hasta la puerta de su departamento, ¿como no iba a entrar? Si debía morir dentro de esas cuatro paredes, lo haría, solo por probar nuevamente esos labios.

Pudo ser un asesino, un terrorista o un político, pero ya no me importaba; asomé mi cabeza por la puerta y una cama, pulcra, blanca, pura. Luego sentí una respiración detrás de mí. Dejé mi cartera en el suelo y comencé a desabrochar cada botón de mi abrigo hasta que lo dejé caer al suelo. Me di vuelta y recibí nuevamente esos labios en mi boca, con más fuerza y desesperación que antes.

El hombre tiro de mi camiseta y comenzó a acariciar mis pechos por sobre el sujetador, cada botón de su camisa fue un desafío pero todo era válido, ya que necesitaba ver su cuerpo, tocarlo lamerlo. No era tan blanco, y su abdomen era marcado, trabajado, digno de un hombre o de un Dios. Tiré de su pelo para acercarlo más a mi boca y el soltó mi sujetador y tomo mi pecho izquierdo en su mano, cálida, grande. Comenzó a masajear mi espalda, relajándome y de pronto, todo terminó, se separo de mi y salió de la habitación. Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula, pero efímera, debido a que volvió con un condón en su mano sin camisa y con el pantalón a medio abrir.

-Necesitaba esto, antes de continuar. Fue la primera vez que escuché su voz y creo que fue más excitante aún.

-Hazme el amor. Fue lo único que pude decir y me arranqué la falda.

Corrió hacia mi y dimos una vuelta extraña cayendo a la cama, me subí a arriba del poniendo una pierna a cada costado de su hermoso cuerpo, le quité el condón de la mano y lo abrí con mis dientes, saqué un prominente miembro de sus boxer, duró, delicioso, varonil y antes de colocar el preservativo le di una lamida, lo que arrancó un gruñido a mi compañero.

Tiré mis bragas e intente acortar la distancia de nuestros cuerpos, de nuestros sexos, un roce se produjo y ambos gemimos, ambos suspiramos y ambos sentimos el fuego dentro de nuestros cuerpos.

Era tiempo, me acomodé y relajé, dejé que entrará en mí, lo deseaba. Tomó un tiempo acostumbrarme, pero el movimiento, la deliciosa fricción que había en nuestros sexos me llevó a aumentar el ritmo. Un brusco movimiento nos dejó en la posición del misionero, su boca en mi oreja aumentó mi necesidad y mis pies pegados a su trasero la velocidad. La atmosfera estaba cargada de lujuria, de necesidad y de sexualidad.

Una, dos, tres estocadas, la presión se comenzó a acumular y el hombre me tomó de la cintura y me obligó a ponerme a cuatro patas. Me penetró de golpe y pegó su espalda a la mía, sentí su cuerpo pegado al mío, su sudor se mezclaba con el mío y su voz se escuchaba clara diciendo "voy a llegar, me voy a correr"

Su mano izquierda se dirigió a mi botón de placer y comenzó a masajearlo, era suficiente, cuando sentí su primer espasmo dejé de pensar y me liberé. Un gran orgasmo llegó a mí. Uno nunca antes vivido, todo se volvió verde, comenzó a sonar la sexy canción y la brisa me golpeaba, estaba en el semáforo. Todo había sido un lapsus, una fantasía erótica, el hombre me seguía mirando y yo desvié la mirada.

Por fin la luz cambió y la gente comenzó a avanzar, empujones fue lo que mas recibí, empujones y una calida mano que me dio algo. Cuando pude cruzar toda la calle, vi que era un papel, lo abrí y decía:

"_Eres muy sexy, llámame, soy Edward Cullen_

_587-564-012"_

El sexo había sido una fantasía, pero próxima a cumplirse, pensé. A pesar de la decepción daba gracias de no haber sido atropellada.

* * *

><p>Los personajes son propiedad de stephenie meyer, la historia me pertenece...<p> 


End file.
